Crazy Christmas Carols
by Mascarada
Summary: A bunch of Christmas songs I remade using the characters of some of my favortie anime, cartoons, and books! It's not Christmas? These songs are still fun to read! It is Christmas? Then the songs are perfect for you!
1. Jingle Bells

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or shows used in the making of this song …

Ice: -has the place decorated in Christmas stuff- Welcome! One and all to CCC, or Crazy Christmas Carols! If it isn't Christmas, who cares! These songs are fun to read … and if it is Christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Plus, you'll have a reason to walk around your house singing these songs!

Sokka: I'm getting a bad feeling about this

Ed: … Anyone know how we got here?

Al: -looks at all the stuff- owo Oooh!

Inu: You better send me back … or else!

Ice: Whoa! Down boy! I'll send you home soon enough! –thinks- _As if …_

**>>>>>**

**Characters Used: **

Ed, Al, Winry, Scar (Full Metal Alchemist)  
Aang, Momo, Katara, Sokka (Avatar : The Last Air Bender)  
Kim, Ron, Drakken (Kim Possible)  
InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo, Naraku, Kikyo (InuYasha)

>>>>>

**Jingle Bells!**

(Tune : Jingle Bells)  
Dashing through the snow  
Are Ron, Aang, and Momo  
All being chased  
By an angry Kikyo  
Katara hates to sew, and Sokka'd like to know  
When his winter coat will be done  
Cause he's knee high deep in snow, OH!

Jingle Bells  
Kim just fell  
Face down in the snow  
Naraku laughed  
Which got his ass  
Kicked to heaven knows, OH!

Al bakes pie  
While Shippo lies  
About flower being flour  
Watching as Drakken and Scar sing  
Carols for an hour

Oh, look at Miroku now  
Asking Winry about  
Her bearing his children  
He's gonna get it now … WHAM!  
Inu and Ed play chess  
And Ed does try his best  
But he ends up being 'short'  
Of his main game pieces, OH!

Jingle Bells  
Kim just fell  
Face down in the snow  
Naraku laughed  
Which got his ass  
Kicked to heaven knows, OH!  
Al bakes pie  
While Shippo lies  
About flower being flour  
Watching as Drakken and Scar sing  
Carols for an hour, HEY!

>>>>>>

Ice: Nice way to begin a fic don'tcha think?

Kim: -grumbles- Not to me …

Inu: -laughing at Naraku who doesn't look too happy-

Ice: Uh-oh, better get going … R&R is good, you know you want to!


	2. Twelve Painful Days of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or shows used in the making of this song …

Ice: In this song, you'll see how much my victims- … err … I mean friends, love me! My dear friend KPKrazy400 helped me with this one and she'll probably be helping me with some others in CCC.

Mushra: Love you? HA! Are you nuts?

Ice: Put a sock in it! You know you love me!

Inu: We do not!

Ice: I'm in control of this fic and I command all of you to say you love me!

All the characters in CCC: We love you, Ice!

Ice: I know!

**>>>>>**

**Characters Used: **

InuYasha and Sesshomaru (InuYasha)  
Ed and Envy (Full Metal Alchemist)  
Kim and Shego (Kim Possible)  
Sokka and Katara (Avatar : The Last Air Bender)  
Mushra and Khutal (Shinzo)

>>>>>

**Twelve Painful Days of Christmas  
**(Tune : Twelve Days of Christmas)

On the first day of Christmas  
InuYasha gave to me  
A great big kick in the knee.

On the second day of Christmas  
Dear Edward gave to me  
Two rabid dogs  
And a great big kick in the knee.

On the third day of Christmas  
Lil' Kimmie gave to me  
Three new cuts  
Two rabid Dogs  
And a great big kick in the knee.

On the fourth day of Christmas  
Kind Sokka gave to me  
Four nuclear bombs  
Three new cuts  
Two rabid dogs  
And a great big kick in the knee

On the fifth day of Christmas  
Shy Kiba gave to me  
Five gruesome bites  
Four nuclear bombs  
Three new cuts  
Two rabid dogs  
And a great big kick in the knee

On the sixth day of Christmas  
Gentle Sesshy gave to me  
Six knives a stabbing  
Five gruesome bites  
Four nuclear bombs  
Three new cuts  
Two rabid dogs  
And a great big kick in the knee

On the seventh day of Christmas  
Softy Shego gave to me  
Seven guns a shooting  
Six knives a stabbing  
Five gruesome bites  
Four nuclear bombs  
Three new cuts  
Two rabid dogs  
And a great big kick in the knee

On the eighth day of Christmas  
Angel Envy gave to me  
Eight wrestlers beating  
Seven guns a shooting  
Six knives a stabbing  
Five gruesome bites  
Four nuclear bombs  
Three new cuts  
Two rabid dogs  
And a great big kick in the knee

On the ninth day of Christmas  
Sweet Tsume gave to me  
Nine slaps a stinging  
Eight wrestlers beating  
Seven guns a shooting  
Six knives a stabbing  
Five gruesome bites  
Four nuclear bombs  
Three new cuts  
Two rabid dogs  
And a great big kick in the knee  
On the tenth day of Christmas  
Loving Katara gave to me  
Ten grenades a blowing  
Nine slaps a stinging  
Eight wrestlers beating  
Seven guns a shooting  
Six knives a stabbing  
Five gruesome bites  
Four nuclear bombs  
Three new cuts  
Two rabid dogs  
And a great big kick in the knee

On the eleventh day of Christmas  
Cuddly Mushra gave to me  
Eleven boxers boxing  
Ten grenades a blowing  
Nine slaps a stinging  
Eight wrestlers beating  
Seven guns a shooting  
Six knives a stabbing  
Five gruesome bites  
Four nuclear bombs  
Three new cuts  
Two rabid dogs  
And a great big kick in the knee

On the twelfth day of Christmas  
Caring Khutal gave to me  
Twelve grim reapers reaping  
Eleven boxers boxing  
Ten grenades a blowing  
Nine slaps a stinging  
Eight wrestlers beating  
Seven guns a shooting  
Six knives a stabbing  
Five gruesome bites  
Four nuclear bombs  
Three new cuts  
Two rabid dogs  
And a great big kick in the knee!

>>>>>

Ice: Can't you just feel the love?

Inu: -snickers- I think I like this song …

Ice: -glares-


	3. Santa Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or shows used in the making of this song …

Ice: HI! Here's another song and a personal Christmas favorite! This is another song, my good friend KPKrazy400 helped me make –glomps her-

Ed: Edward … baby?

Ice: Oh, shut up … you're getting your own song in the next chapter.

Ed: Really?

Ice: Yup! –thinks- _But I don't think you'll like what you hear! Mwahahaha …_

**>>>>>**

**Characters Used: **

Edward (Full Metal Alchemist)  
Kiba (Wolf's Rain)  
Aang (Avatar : The Last Air Bender)  
Ron (Kim Possible)  
InuYasha (InuYasha)  
Mushra (Shinzo)

>>>>>

**? Baby  
**(Tune : Santa Baby)

Edward baby, slip a pocket watch under the tree, for me  
I've been a very good fan  
Edward baby, hurry down the chimney tonight!

Kiba baby, a shiny lunar flower or two, could you?  
I'll stay up all night too  
Kiba baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight!

Think of all the eps that I have missed  
Think of all the battle scenes I could've list  
Next year I could recite all your lines  
If you're just willing to be all mine

Boo doo bee doo

Aangie honey, I wanna have a lemur and staff, they make me laugh!  
I've watched your show 80 times  
Aangie baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight!

Ronnie cutie, I only want your nice recipes, please …  
For the perfect Naco  
Ronnie baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight!

Inu baby, I really want the Shikon jewel, that would be cool!  
A real dream come true  
Inu baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and share a tale with me  
Telling all your history  
I really do love your show  
Lets just see if you already know

Boo doo bee doo

Mushra baby, please get me this so I won't feel down, that crown  
And not the one for your teeth  
Mushra baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight!

Hurry down the chimney tonight!  
Hurry down the chimney tonight!

>>>>>

Ice: Wasn't that pretty? –forced all the characters in the song to wear Santa Claus outfits- -cackles-

Inu: -growls-

Ed: …

Aang: Who's Santa Claus?

Ice: 0o;;


	4. Edward, The Full Metal Alchemist

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or shows used in the making of this song …

Ice: -hugs readers- You guys rock!

Ed: This is my song, right?

Ice: Yup! Your song!

Ed: … Are you sure there's nothing bad about this song?

Ice: Maybe …

Ed: …

>>>>>

**Characters Used:**

Ed (Full Metal Alchemist)  
Roy Mustang (Full Metal Alchemist)

>>>>>

**Edward, the Full Metal Alchemist  
**(Tune : Rudolph, the Red Nose Reindeer)

Edward, the full metal alchemist  
had two very shiny limbs  
and if you ever saw him  
you could see he's short a tad inch

(Ed: DON'T CALL ME SHORT!)

All of the other alchemists  
used to laugh and call him names _  
_They never let poor Edward  
have just a 'tiny' break

(Ed: -growls-)

Then one cloudy, rainy day  
Roy walked up to say  
Edward with your short height  
Won't you capture Scar tonight?

(Ed: -eye twitching-)

And how the alchemists stood there  
Staring in astonishment  
Edward, the full metal alchemist  
Why won't you just drink milk?

(Ed: SHUT UP!)

>>>>>

Ed: I'm gonna kill you, Ice …

Ice: What? You wanted a song about yourself didn't you? Next time you'll be more specific and say you want a _nice _song about yourself!

Ed: -grabs chainsaw-

Ice: 0o;; What is itwith characters and chainsaws? –runs away-

Ed: -chases-


	5. Up on the Rooftop

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or shows used in the making of this song …

Ice: Yo! Sorry I haven't updated … -kills school-

Inu: I'm _glad _you haven't

Ice: Don't mess with me, dog boy. I'm not in the mood. Soo … before all my loyal readers whom I love very much tear us into shreds, here's the song. Oh, and before you ask ... Glor's (or Glory) is a friend of mine. Tell me your nickname and I might fit it into one of the chapter of this or my other fics. To make up for the whole not updating thing … -takes breath-

Kim: You talk waaay too much.

Ice: You say it like it's a bad thing …

**>>>>>**

**Characters Used: **

Ed (Full Metal Alchemist)  
Sokka, Aang (Avatar : The Last Air Bender)  
Kim, Ron (Kim Possible)  
InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku (InuYasha)  
Tsume (Wolf's Rain)  
Mushra (Shinzo)

>>>>>

**Up on the Rooftop  
**(Tune : Up on the Rooftop)

Up on the rooftop characters pause  
Out jump good ol' Ice and Glor  
Though the characters tend to complain  
Who really cares what they think

Oh, no, no  
Edward groans  
Curse, curse, curse  
Inu burst  
Up on the rooftop  
Click, click, bang!  
Off of the rooftop  
Ice is slain

As the characters  
pull the sleigh  
Listening as Kim  
yells all the way  
what Sokka wouldn't do  
to be inside  
Nice and warm  
with coco and lights

Why, why, why  
Kagome cries  
Grr, grr, grr  
Tsume blurts  
Up on the rooftop  
Click, click, bang!  
Off of the rooftop  
Glory is slain

Stomp, stomp, stomp  
Go the characters' shoes  
Complaining as the  
Blizzard blew  
Miroku tries to keep his cool  
While Mushra is twice as mad  
As Inu

Yay, yay, yay!  
Ron exclaims  
Ha, ha, ha!  
Aang starts  
Off of the rooftop  
The characters run  
All back home cuz they have won!

>>>>>

Ice: …

Mushra: I love this song!

Ice: WHO REWROTE THE SONG?

Ed: -walking away-

Ice: EDWARRRRRDDDDD!

Ed: 0o –runs-


End file.
